Moving to Meri Acres Farm
by Karma50
Summary: This is a neopet story about my neopets and their adventures when moving to the quiet but dangerous countryside! R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These are my pets and this is my idea but you can thank all those great people at Neopets for the master idea and the settings and items! A/N: My username on neopets is Karma50. Feel free to neomail me and/or tell me you are on ff.net aswell. I would also like to read some other neopet stories so please review and tell me you have one aswell! Now onto the story, it's going to be a funny and adventure story about my 3 neopets and me who you will find out about, so enjoy.  
  
Moving to Meri Acres Farm By Karma50  
  
Hi! My name is Cocolasla. I am a blue Bruce and I'm the oldest in my family. I have 2 younger sisters, ChianaLurae, a red Kougra and ShereeLiliann, a yellow Acara. This is about my move from Neopia Central to Meri Acres farm.  
  
"Karma! Karma I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door, I was going to show her the perfect 'A' I got in our faerie quiz. My small neohome was bare and there was one small box with some of our stuff in it. My baby sister was sitting inside it, crying. You see she is only about 2 days old.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHH!! Buzz Buzz, BUZZ BUZZ!!!" cried Sheree. I couldn't really understand what she was going on about all she was trying to tell me, she was crying so much. Karma came running in from our one and only other room.  
  
"Sheree, you can take your Buzz toy, look here he is." She handed Sheree her favourite small and ratty Buzz Toy. Sheree immediately stopped crying and let out a huge grin as she hugged her toy; she remained snuggled in the box. "Hi Coco!" Karma called as she ran into the other room. I dropped my school bag in the box and ran after her. "Go where?" I asked. "I'd like to wait until Chiana gets back before I start explaining." She avoided eye contact with me. "Karma, tell me!" I pleaded. She gave me a look of despair and rushed out of the room. "Sheree, be a big girl and go and get all the toys you really really like and dump them in this box." "Yes, Kawma. I will do dat." She gurgled and clambered out of the box. As soon as she was out of the room Karma turned to me and said, "I am sorry Cocolasla. We have not got enough money to live in Neopia anymore. Land is cheaper out at Meri Acres Farm.where we're moving." "MOVING?! When?" I exclaimed. "Tomorrow morning, early." That was all the information she gave me. I was so angry with her, I am normally very good-natured, or so people tell me. As the door opened I ran into the other room screaming. I listened from there. "What's up with Coco ma?" asked Chiana dropping her bag to the floor. "Chiana, I am just going to come right out and say it. We're moving tomorrow to Meri Acres Farm." She sat down and waited. Chiana looked so stunned and the smile on her face suddenly disappeared. She slid to the floor and burst into tears. Karma looked really upset and I felt half- guilty for what I had done. But then remembered what she was actually doing to us. "Why is Chiana cwying Coco?" Sheree asked. "Because we're moving." I said simply, still watching. "For a day?" she asked. "Forever." I said, without thinking. To Sheree an hour is eternity, what is forever like? I soon found out. Her bottom lip quivered and before I could shush her she let out a scream as loud as an earthquake. "What is wrong with her now?" Karma said, more to herself than to Chiana. "Look I am really sorry, maybe you need time to think about it. You can go out and play by the rainbow pool if you like, or go to out shop, go and see a friend if you want." Without answering Chiana slinked droopily out of the door but she didn't make a fuss. As soon as the door was shut Karma yelled, "COCOLASLA!!" I knew I was in trouble, before I had time to think she stormed into the room. "What did you do to her?" she demanded scooping up Sheree. I decided to act as cool and as 'bad' as I could, "Just told her we were moving, you know, the truth." I instantly knew I shouldn't have said it because tears were filling Karma's eyes. "Oh Sheree! Tell mummy what's wrong!" Karma cooed at her. Sheree stopped crying and grabbed Karma round the neck tightly. "Coco said we're moving. He didn't say you were coming. I want you to come mama!" Karma hugged her and glared at me over her shoulder. I felt very red. "I didn't tell her you weren't coming either." I glared back and walked out to open the shop.  
  
Later Karma came to talk to me. "I didn't think it would effect you this badly. I am sorry." "It's not that Karma, it's that you didn't tell us. You should tell us!" "I know, I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, it was an impulse thing, we're near as can be to broke and it's just too expensive." "I'm sorry for being such a brat." I said forcing a smile. "I'm sorry for being so irresponsible." Karma let out a beam and pulled me into a hug. I felt better about this and I was ready to go home and help Karma with my sisters.  
  
"Coco, Chiana, Sheree, dinner!" Karma called after about an hour of returning home. We ate in silence our small meal of a piece of omelette each for a few minutes. Karma broke the ice. "What do you think about moving Chiana?" she asked. Chiana hadn't said anything about it. "I don't like it. I was just starting to make lots of friends and bring my grades up in school and it seems as if all my hard work is for nothing." "You're still going to school in Neopia, Meridell, where Meri Acres farm is located is the nearest place to Neopia. If you get up a bit earlier you can take a nice walk to school." "Oh, ok. What about the shop?" "My good friend 0o_freya_o0 is watching it for me." She replied. "Ok. Tell us about the farm." "Well, we live in a little cottage just off Meri Acres farm called Green Orchard. It has 2 bedrooms, 2 downstairs room and a bathroom. It has a big garden and lots of space to grow fruit and vegetables to sell. It doesn't cost heaps either so we can probably get some new toys." "Sounds Fantwastic!" yelled Sheree, her little head poking up from her chair, she could barely see over the table. We all laughed. "Sounds great!" I said smiling. "I can't wait to tell my friends!" said Chiana. I saw tears in Karma's eyes but this time they were of happiness. We had now all finished. "Early night then, let's go and get ready for bed."  
  
"Coco, you have to wake up now. Chiana honey, brush your tail a little better. Sheree are all your toys in the box?" Karma was sorting us all out. It was 6 in the morning and we had a long walk ahead of us. Once we were all sorted and had breakfast; a pear, we set off. I was carrying the box and Karma was carrying Sheree who was going on about a dream. Chiana was humming and picking flowers as she skipped along. An hour later we arrived at the cottage. It was beautiful, white and pretty flowers grew all around it, I saw the amount of space we had and smiled gleefully. It was my new home.  
  
So now you know how we ended up here at Green Orchard, make sure you tune in next tome to find out what happens to us.  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please review and tell me and remember I am always looking for neofriends and other neopet stories to read! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well, my pets, my username and Green Orchard are my idea but a lot of it I owe to the people that made Neopets.  
  
A/N: Well.this is the 2nd Chapter and it goes into description of Green Orchard and Wingsy, Cocolasla's pet. I kinda forgot him! :o( Some other stuff will obviously be mentioned too but I'm just thinking of it as I go along, so here goes!  
  
I left you when I had just arrived at my new home. Well there is a lot more to this story obviously so, read on. Oh and I have a pet Stego named Wingsy, I guess in all the excitement of writing what happened in the last chapter, I forgot to mention him. Sorry buddy! (Wingsy: Grrer!)  
  
I was staring at the cottage for what seemed like forever, in a total trance. Chiana brought me back to reality, "COCOLASLA!!!!" she yelled into my ear.  
  
I blinked a couple of times and snapped out of it, "Yes, CHIANALURAE!" I shouted back.  
  
"Karma said come in, that generally includes moving." She held a rather smug look on her face.  
  
The box had already been snatched out of my hand and I could here ShereeLiliann's excited voice inside, the front door was open.  
  
"Alright. I'm just.looking.you know. It's a nice place isn't it?" Before I knew it my pet, Wingsy came running up behind me looking angry, upset and relieved all at the same time.  
  
"Wingsy?!" cried Chiana, "You forgot him!"  
  
And I had. In all the excitement I had forgotten him sleeping in a quiet corner by the money tree. He was actually there to grab us some money but it didn't last very long and what he did take was always stolen by the ghosts or other neopians whilst he was sleeping. He started making hysterical noises and then jumped on top of my head and started kissing me!  
  
"Wingsy! Oh buddy, I'm sorry!! How did you find us? Oh you are such a smart Stego! I'll make sure you get.something!" I gave him a cuddle and the tiny piece of pear I had saved.  
  
Sheree must have heard us because she came running out with Karma running desperately behind her. Sheree flung her arms around Wingsy and yelled basically the same stuff I had to him. She absolutely loves Wingsy and he loves her. Karma gave me an embarrassed look and said, "I thought something was missing when I packed his bowl. Now will you all get inside!"  
  
I wandered around the house looking through the rooms, there was already furniture there, and although it was dusty you could tell it was expensive. I wandered back downstairs and looked on the dining table. There was a vase of fresh flowers and a basket of freshly picked berries. I read the card, "To Karma50 and her family. I hope you enjoy your time here, and your welcoming present. Plum Faerie. xxx"  
  
By night time we were tucked into our new beds. As I said before, there are 2 bedrooms. Chiana and I had one and Karma and Sheree had the other. Sheree was sleeping in a smaller bed - with sides and Karma had to be near her incase she cried during her night. Wingsy was also sleeping at the bottom of my bed. It was a terrible storm, the wind was howling and the rain was thundering down and it was freezing cold for October. It was quite weird being in a different place but we fell asleep pretty quickly.  
  
I'm going to have to stop there. Find out what happens next soon.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short, I just want to break it up evenly. R&R! 


End file.
